


Forgive me, Father, I have sinned.

by kjuzera



Series: Non Humans [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Demon Sex, Demons, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Priests, Smut, Top Nishinoya Yuu, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: Azumane Asahi was the priest of a quiet city. Peace had reigned for years, the market was bustling, families were happy and church services were always full. He lacked nothing. But at the same time he was always waiting, looking for something.All the stories in this series can be read independently.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Non Humans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Forgive me, Father, I have sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICES:
> 
> 1) In this story Asahi is a priest of a non-specific christian religion. Subjects such as god, paradise, hell, sins, prays, christ, marriage, chastity, etc. are present throughout the narrative.
> 
> 2) All religious aspects shown here are fictitious and should not be taken into account for any religion that exists in real life. I made everything up. 
> 
> 3) My intention is in no way to offend or ridicule any religion. If you feel sensitive to this issue, please don't read it.

\- Forgive me, Father, I have sinned. - Said a voice quietly behind the wooden window of the confessional.

\- If we confess and repent of our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us. 

\- I know and that's the problem. I have no regrets at all. 

Father Azumane was slightly paralyzed by the words, trying to reflect if he had heard correctly. Still somewhat incredulous, he opened the small sliding window.

\- Suga, what's going on? - he asked quietly. 

Sugawara lifted his head with a yellow smile. The tailor wore his clothes with collars and wrists full of lace, almost his signature look.

\- I really don't regret it, Asahi. Should I lie? I think you might not realize it, but God would know. - Suga said slightly excited.

\- No, lying is also a sin. And keep your voice low, okay?

Suga took a deep breath to compose himself, while Asahi closed the window again. 

\- Recognizing is a big first step towards repentance. Confess and I will guide you back to God's way. - And the answer didn't come. -… Suga?

Suga opened the little window from the outside, and came as close as possible to speak very softly. 

\- That's the problem. - he said again - I don't want to go back to God's way. I want to… follow another one. 

If Asahi wasn't already afraid of his friend's words, now he was definitely scared. Suga was not the most frequent believer in the Church, but he was present enough to be a good friend of Asahi. And, on second thought, the priest saw Koushi more at festivities and beer sales than at services. 

\- I'm not really following, Suga. Do you want to ... talk somewhere else? - Asahi suggested fearfully. 

Suga pondered that maybe he was right. The afternoon was still clear and beautiful, so he didn't complain about following the priest through a side exit of the church and to the back of the grounds. The space was relatively large, considering that the church was located in the most central part of the city. It had space for a small grain plantation, a small pen with a cow, a pig, two goats and several chickens. Asahi approached the pen and the fat, slow cow approached it without haste. The priest touched her head affectionately while she chewed. 

The tailor found himself admiring the priest's kindness and calm. Was it really a good idea to share with him the existence of beings so outside the divine spectrum? Would he be so horrified as to do something drastic about it? What if the church turned against the count? The cow shook its ears in contentment and moved closer to the fence when Asahi turned his attention to Suga. 

\- So ... Are you going to tell me what happened? - he asked, avoiding looking directly at him.

\- Can I tell you ... as a friend, not as a priest? - Suga approached, taking his place in stroking the cow's head. 

\- Is it that bad? - Asahi cringed slightly scared.

\- It's worse than you think. We better sit down. 

\- Suga, you're really scaring me.

Asahi moved away from the pen and returned to the back of the church where there was a small wooden door, much simpler than the ones that led to the interior of the nave. The priest opened it and invited Suga to enter.

It was a large, simple room with only one window. It had a kitchen, a table, two chairs, a bed and a dresser. Some religious symbols adorned the walls, but it was still very simple. Asahi indicated the chair to Suga and poured two glasses of a pitcher of water.

Koushi turned the glass in two gulps seeking some of the comfort that an alcoholic drink would bring him, and only sighed when he felt nothing. Asahi was visibly apprehensive across the table, waiting for him to tell his story. 

After another long sigh, Suga took courage and pulled the high, and somewhat bulky, white lace collar off his neck. It had at least three visible bite marks at different stages of healing. 

\- I'm in love with a vampire. 

______________________

Asahi almost died and came back to life three times during Suga's story telling. He didn't want to believe it, but his friend's marks and detailed speech proved otherwise. His tailor friend was really in a serious relationship with a demonic being, and had no intention of giving up on him. And it had been for several months now!

\- He does me so well, Asahi. I've never had someone like him in my life, someone who really cares about me. He really wants to be with me, to know me, to get involved in my life. It's not just physical, you know? - Suga said in a passionate tone - And when he said he was sure he wouldn't go to paradise, I started thinking about it. Is he going to hell just because of his nature? Wasn't God supposed to be fair? He's a good person, Asahi! - Suga almost begged, as if the priest had some power over that decision. 

Azumane got up from the chair, taking the two empty glasses and refilling them, this time from another jar. He put one in front of Suga and then drank his in no more than three big gulps. 

\- All I ever heard about demonic beings were stories, Suga, like legends. I've never, for any moment, believed that they were real. - He punctuated seriously - I can only think of the infinity of monsters on the loose that must also be real, they must be everywhere, walking at night, walking among men and ... Jesus Christ. - Asahi dropped the glass on the table visibly panicking, making the cross sign and starting a prayer. 

\- Asahi, by God, control yourself. - Suga suppressed. - I do not know of demonic beings walking among us, I only know of a single vampire who is an incredible person. Nobody talked about people-eating demons, cursed werewolves or- 

\- Werewolves ?! Do you think that wolf that prowled through the woods was a werewolf?

Suga rolled his eyes, getting impatient. He took his glass and by the smell he identified that it was no longer water but beer and handed it back to the priest who took it in very quickly. 

\- If I had known you were going to panic I wouldn't have told you. Aren't you a priest? Shouldn't you know how to calm people down? How are you going to calm someone down if you're that way yourself?

\- Let me absorb this information, okay? It is not every day that someone tells me something like that.

Asahi didn't even know where to start organizing his thoughts. Vampires were horrible creatures, feeding on human blood, with an insatiable thirst. They were strong as bulls, fast, some places even said they could turn into bats. A group could easily wipe out a city like theirs in a single night, and no one would be able to defend them. 

\- He is so affectionate ... - Suga continued reporting, walking around the room, clearly in love - When he smiles you can see the tip of his teeth, even when he tries to hide it. I always say I think it's cute and he gets embarrassed. He doesn't turn red but I'm sure it would look even more beautiful if he did. 

Vampires could also control people's minds, make them submit to them, paralyze them. Some places said they were extremely charismatic, often bringing together large groups of people supporting them. Their thirst for blood was said to be inexhaustible. As immortal beings they did not necessarily need to feed, drinking human blood was an addiction, a compulsion. A curse of the devil himself that gave them superhuman powers.

\- When he kisses me, touches me, it is always with such affection. I think he is terrified of hurting me unintentionally, and I can only feel like the most special creature in the world. - Suga kept talking and gesturing and searching for memories - He looks if I'm eating right, I don't think I've ever been so healthy. We sleep hugged and he makes a point of covering me, I think he watches me sleep, hahaha…

Definitely, everything led to believe that vampires were horrible and cruel beings, that nobody would ever want any kind of relationship. However ...

\- I want to be with him forever, Asahi. I don't know how it works, but if I can live with him forever, I'm sure this is the path I'm going to choose. Do you think God would forgive me? - Suga turned to Asahi, bending down and taking his hand. He had tears in his eyes and his love clearly overflowed everywhere. 

Asahi smiled kindly at his friend. It didn't even take him to meet this fearsome vampire to know that Suga was really living better than ever. He definitely looked healthier than the other times the priest had seen him. Before he was too thin, with tired eyes. Suga in front of him now radiated joy, shiny skin and hair, definitely had put on a little weight and his eyes, what a difference! It seemed that his friend had finally found something that even he didn't know that he missed so much. Asahi would not be able to take that gift from him.

\- I don't exactly have that answer, Suga. - Asahi said, holding his hands steady. - But I'm sure God has a plan. He gave us the free will to make our own decisions, and I don't see you taking a different path than this right now. You asked for my opinion as a friend, not as a priest. I say that you must seek your happiness, whatever makes you feel good. - he snapped shaking his hand and looking at him with compassion. - Just please, don't make hasty decisions, think hard beforehand. We can talk more too if you need to, okay? Count on me.

Suga swallowed a tear that wanted to fall and hugged his friend. Asahi hugged him back fondly and patted his back. When they separated, Suga already seemed much calmer, comforted. 

\- Do you have any more of that beer? - he asked, laughing sideways.

\- Obviously I have! - Asahi said getting up - Someone needs to supply this city, right?

He took a heavy jar and set it on the table, pouring two more glasses.

_______________

\- And I still have the privilege of making his clothes, you know? - Suga said, pouring himself more beer. - I still don't know how everything works, but his body is perfect. The skin is a little cold, but the muscles are solid, ripped, I don't know if he needs to work out ... He can lift me without any effort and once, wow, he held me up against the wall and…. Oh, I'm sorry Asahi... 

Suga noticed that his friend was getting more and more embarrassed as what he was saying became more explicit. Night had already fallen and the beer jug was already over, the tailor's inhibition was almost at zero, too. Asahi, on the other hand, has always been a saint with a high resistance to alcohol, so the subject definitely embarrassed him. 

\- No, Suga, you don't have to worry about that! - He said laughing and getting a little embarrassed. - I really don't have much experience to add on this subject but I'm glad you want to share it with me.

Asahi avoided looking at his friend by keeping busy by pouring the rest of the beer into his glass. They probably shouldn't have drunk the whole jar, but now it was too late to regret it, wasn't it?

Suga wondered if he should continue talking for about 2 seconds and resumed the story. He told details of the nights he spent with the vampire, sparing nothing in the descriptions. Asahi provided another pitcher of beer, which left him more uninhibited to ask indiscreet questions to Koushi, who promptly answered everything without the least bit of shame.

As a priest, Asahi could indeed have a relationship, get married, and, after the exchange of vows of course, have sex. Dedicated to work, he never had the time or even the interest to seek someone in that direction. And it is not as if he was pursued for that either. After all, who would want it that way, under those conditions? 

The truth was, no one ever talked to Asahi about sex. At most some couple of church followers having a marital crisis, seeking some advice in the religion, but always in a very discreet way. The way Suga spoke was completely different. The emotions and sensations described by the tailor were still unknown to him. 

As much as he had a totally ordinary adolescence for a boy, including the great discovery of masturbation, Asahi became a very young priest, and he never had these experiences with anyone else. Suga's passionate account left him with a strange feeling that maybe something like that was really missing in his life. 

\- Isn't it difficult for you? I mean, being a priest is incredible, but… isn't it difficult? How can you handle….? Do you plan to get married someday? What have you been doing to not… I don't know, go crazy? - Suga was well affected by the beer and was lost in words.

With that question, Asahi concluded that the two had already had enough, and collected the glasses. 

\- I don't do anything... I usually try not to think about it. There are days that I am so exhausted that it would not even be a possibility. - Asahi said sheepishly as he put the glasses in the sink with his back to Suga. - It is not something that is part of my life, it is simply not a possibility. 

\- I definitely wouldn't have your patience, my friend. - Suga concluded laughing and throwing his head back in the chair, then standing up abruptly. - I think it's time for me to go. Tomorrow, Daichi will pick me up as soon as the sun goes down. I need to be fine or he will be worried. If I'm not fine, he won't be able to make me feel bad, if you know what I mean… 

Asahi laughed, understanding perfectly and accompanied the tailor to the door. Suga sighed before thanking his friend for his advice, hugging him affectionately. He took the opportunity to apologize for the less than chaste subjects. The priest laughed again, telling him not to worry. 

\- Are you okay to go back alone, do you want me to accompany you?

\- You don't have to. - Suga denied at the time - He always watches and protects me.

\- If I didn't know, I would think you were talking about God. 

Suga couldn't help but laugh.

\- And when was God so helpful?

Unable to disagree, Asahi just smiled in resignation. 

________________

  
  


Asahi closed the church doors, fed the animals and declared the night over. The beer made him sleepy and he would not fight it because he would wake up with the sun the next morning.

He turned off the little lighting he had and layed down. His mind immediately began to recapitulate the conversation with Suga, from the sordid details to the joy of the loved one's company. Sleeping next to someone, holding each other on a cold night, was certainly something Asahi would like to experience. Would anyone ever accept him that way? 

He quickly took the sadness away by thinking about how Suga described that Count Sawamura holding him immobile against a wall. Koushi was pretty small, it wouldn't take much strength to keep him immobile, but knowing the count was a vampire, he would certainly have the strength to imprison even someone as big as Asahi.

\- Jesus Christ, what am I thinking... ?! 

Sex was supposed to be the sacrament of marital union, not something to be fantasized about. Asahi pulled his blanket up to cover his entire head, as if he could hide his thoughts. He took a deep breath and began to mentally replay the sermon that he would pass at the next morning's mass. 

The priest was almost losing consciousness to sleep when he felt something heavy change the balance of the simple bed. A bit alarmed, he remained motionless holding the blanket over his head, waiting to see if it had been his imagination or if that black cat from other night had entered the window again. 

Even without seeing it, he noticed when the blanket was removed from him. He opened his eyes, startled, and found a pair of big, drawn eyes staring at him closely. It was a really not human pair of eyes, with striking and supernatural yellow pupils. The hair was dark and spiked up in his head, defying gravity. In the middle of it, a small pair of twisted and pointed horns, dark but with a golden shine, combined with a single strand of golden hair that fell in the middle of his forehead. 

\- You look especially delicious today, Asahi-san.

Azumane knew rationally that he should panic, but something was very odd. It was as if he knew that creature, he was not afraid at all. On the contrary, he felt himself smiling happily to see him and his heart warmed. Nothing made any sense! He sat on the bed blinking several times, confused and disoriented.

The creature moved away a little when he sat, but still leaning on his knees and arms between the priest's long legs. Asahi tried to say something, but it took a few moments to absorb all the information. 

In addition to the horns, the creature had a pair of dark bat-like wings. A very long and thin tail that snaked upwards excitedly. He would be completely naked if it weren't for a kind of dark fabric loincloth that covered nothing but his genitals. His body was small but clearly strong, and it would be totally human if it were not for the wings, tail and horns. 

After a brief moment, the demon raised his small hand and touched the priest's face, approaching again.

\- I felt your energy vibrating from the other plane, Asahi-san, tempting me... 

Asahi opened his mouth to try to say something, but he was immediately captured by the little one's moist lips. The demon projected himself willingly, making the priest lie down again. He immediately felt his mouth being invaded by a skillful and wet tongue, claiming the possession of each space. 

The kiss, the weight of the tiny body on his, everything was too familiar. While shocking the rational part of Azumane, his body responded automatically. His big hands knew exactly where to hold the smaller angled hip, pulling him closer in a way that he knew the demon liked. 

The mouths parted in a wet sound. Asahi was still holding him by the hip when he started making rhythmic movements with his pelvis, his mouth going down wet from his jaw to his neck.

\- Are you doing this on purpose, father? Are you tempting me? - The demon held his face between his thumb and forefingers to make him look at him, without stopping to circle his hips over his.

Asahi felt his erection deliciously pressed and the sensation was so familiar that it comforted and despaired at the same time. Still incredulous, he stared into the golden eyes, searching for an explanation. There was a very strong feeling of déjà vu, no ... it was more than a déjà vu, it was real, they were memories.

\- Nishinoya….? - the name came in the priest's speech, his ears already used to the sound because he had said that name multiple times.

\- Hello, baby ... Did you miss me? - He said letting his thin finger run from his cheek to his mouth and neck. He got close enough to brush their noses. 

The priest did not know how long it had been since he had last seen him, but he recognized the feeling of longing being placated in his chest. He lifted his hands to the demon's face and nape, sealing his lips again with affection. This time Noya returned it with care, slow and patient. 

\- Please ... Don't let me forget about you again. - he asked, in a low voice, almost pleading.

\- That is not how things work, Asahi-san ... - Noya replied affectionately while running his fingers through the priest's hair, inevitably releasing them from the fabric fiber that bound them. 

Asahi watched as Noya took his hands and placed them on his bare torso. His wings spread, large and imposing, like a shield exiling them from the world around them. His tail snaked frantically between his legs and Asahi could feel it on the inside of his thighs. 

\- Feed me then I will remember for both of us. 

The priest did not know exactly everything that the demon was capable of, but he knew that Nishinoya Yuu was an Incubus, a demon that fed on human eroticism. The more pure and virginal, the more delicious the person became. 

Throwing his head back, Noya guided the priest's hands over his body, moving his hips close to his. From the shoulders to the chest, to the abdomen, to the waist, to the thighs. Azumane felt the curves of his body fit his hands as if he had already done this dozens of times. His hands already knew each sinuosity, were already used to the stiffness of the muscles and the softness of his skin. 

His mind has never been more confused. A mixture of guilt and hazy memories hampered his logical reasoning. He knew Noya was an extremely important person, but not exactly how or why. He couldn't understand whether what he was experiencing at that moment was reality, imagination or a memory. 

The arousal that was almost hurting ended up stealing his judgment completely, his body taking control as he stroked Noya's perfect body. It felt as right as sunrise but at the same time very wrong, inappropriate and profane. He was having sex outside of marriage. With a creature of darkness to top it off. What if someone found out? What if the  _ church _ found out? 

Noya moaned loudly, his tail whipping hard on one of Asahi's legs, his wings flapping as if he were going to take flight. With ease he tore the priest's robes, leaning on his now bare chest. Noya took a deep breath and licked his fingers, smearing them in an obscene gesture very close to the priest's face. 

\- When you feel guilty it becomes even more delicious. - his hungry eyes wouldn't let him lie.

\- I can't control it... - Asahi said almost as an apology, his hands clinging to the hip of the incubus that never tired of rolling over his erection.

\- I know. - Noya replied simply before tearing his pants and pulling them away. - And I also know how to make you feel even more guilty. 

Asahi swallowed hard, his erection now showing and totally at the demon's mercy. Misty memories compelling him to seek the pleasure that his body already knew, to make it a reality and not just another blurred memory. He wanted to feel everything that those newly recovered memories showed him possible. 

Noya went down the priest's body until he completely removed his robes, spreading his legs. Asahi raised himself up on his elbows to see small hands spread his knees and hungry eyes fixed on his erection. 

He felt the demon's tail snaking through his body until it reached the base of his penis. Asahi held on tightly without taking his eyes off the edge of the demon that curled itself at his base tightly. The tail held his cock firmly like a spear pointed upward.

Asahi felt his inhumanly long and sticky tongue lick it vigorously from the anus to the scrotum, where the incubussucked one of the balls entirely into his warm mouth.

\- Ahh .. ah god ... - was what he managed to say before throwing himself back, avoiding looking at Noya, as if he could reduce the damage if he didn't. 

Yuu opened his mouth in a wet sound to moan with pleasure. The corruption of the priest's faith gave him inexplicable ecstasies. He pushed his legs further open and lifted, exposing him to the limit. 

\- Pray to me as you pray to your god, father ... 

Asahi managed to just cover his face with his hands, dishonored by his own reactions. His body completely betrayed him. His rationale was still with him, but erased and completely overwhelmed by lust. Sin ate at him, horrified him, but he still wanted much more. 

\- Ah .. Yuu .. please ...! 

He raised his head again and propped himself up on his elbows, just in time to see the demon's mouth rising hot and slimy over his erect cock, leaving a trail of thick saliva all over his genitals. The expression of delight on Noya's features surpassed any concept of obscenity. 

\- Are you going to beg, Asahi-san? If I let you remember, will you adore me? Will you preach in my name? Tell me ... 

Asahi clenched his teeth in an almost painful groan as soon as the incubus put his entire cock all the way up to his throat. He wanted to remember, wanted to worship him, wanted to have him forever, even if it led him to a path away from God.

The demon's throat closed perfectly on the head of his penis, still managing to suck and curl his tongue without choking or needing to breathe. Nishinoya's own anatomy was profane, designed to corrupt even the most faithful minds. And at that moment, Asahi couldn't care less.

\- Yes! - he said convinced between the fast breaths - I ahh I would pray and ahh would do whatever you wanted ……!

He contracted his abdomen with one hand on Noya's head. His fingers curled in his hair and fixed on the base of one of the curved horns. Holding his head against his pelvis, Asahi was pushing his hips up hard. The demon's wings flapped restlessly, and the strong loop of its tail at the base of the member prevented him from coming. 

\- Nishinoyaaa! - the demon's name comes out of his mouth more naturally than the string of curses that followed. - I'll do anything!

Asahi would never know, but a sexual experience with an incubus was incomparable to any human sex. In addition to the body made for intercourse, Noya had no shame, nor did he know any human convention of what was sexually appropriate. His demonic condition still gave him strength and endurance to continue for hours. 

Small hands massaged his scrotum full of experience, knowing how to get the most out of the human. At the right moment when Asahi almost choked on moans, he released his tight grip, allowing him to come hard. 

The priest shouted loudly, his hands holding tightly on his hair and horns, while the demon led him through orgasm without ceasing to stimulate him. Noya knew how to make the pleasure extend through the tortuous waves and spasms. He drank every drop of spilled semen, his skillful tongue leaving nothing behind. 

As the priest verged on exhaustion, the demon was filled with energy. When he released his already flaccid penis, he licked his lips with a sigh of satisfaction. Asahi breathed heavily, his hair and chest hair wet with sweat. Noya was proud to be able to leave him in that state. 

He moved closer to his face, resting his arms around his head, admiring him closely while catching his breath. Yuu was impatient and impulsive, but his hunger had already been alleviated. He could stand to wait a little bit.

\- Don't make promises that you can't keep. - he said, gently brushing aside a sweaty fringe from Asahi's forehead - Lying is a sin too, isn't it? 

Asahi opened his eyes now more calm, to see the incubus so close. The demon's accentuated features gave him a feeling so good that he couldn't even describe it. He would never imagine that he could feel that way. 

His chest ached from feeling so many things at the same time. The happiness of being with him again, the sadness of knowing it was for a very short time, the despair at the prospect of forgetting him again and the horror of guilt for completely betraying the faith that guided his whole life. He stretched his arms, wrapping them between his wings and hugged him tightly, as if his proximity would ease the pain in his chest. Noya's smoky, ocher smell of sweat and sex was strange, but at the same time comforting. 

\- I know that very well, that's why I don't lie. - he replied without taking his face from the incubus' neck.

\- Tsc… - Noya just laughed. He relaxed his body and wings, allowing himself to be embraced. 

Yuu knew that the priest spoke the truth. From the first day he knew that Azumane Asahi was not a prey like the others. His energy was extremely pure, he had never been touched by anyone else in his early 30 years. All that energy untouched for so long, it was like aged wine. It acquired a special flavor that few incubi were lucky enough to taste. Another fact was that the more your prey subjected itself to depravity, the tastier it became. And for a chaste priest like Asahi, any act was sacrilege.

When Noya visited him for the first time, he was thirsty to suck up all that repressed sexual energy. Seducing him was not a problem, since it was the incubus' specialty. He always assumed the physical form that most attracted his prey and adopted the most appropriate behavior to win him over. He could be the most submissive of lovers, the most voracious dominator, whatever the victim most desired. But regardless of the prey's personal taste, the result was always the same: desperate and obscene sex.

Yuu really didn't expect that the human named Azumane Asahi was going to be so different. In addition to all the rarity that made him a special prey, on his first encounter with Asahi ... they made love. 

It was love that the priest most desired and lacked. First Noya kissed him affectionately, and little by little the priest was freeing himself from modesty. The incubus held their erections together, stimulating them at the same time, without taking his eyes off his. Asahi hugged him tenderly, his forehead resting together, their mouths close and breaths sharing the same warm air. 

It was slow, delicate and full of intimacy. That had been the priest's first sexual intercourse, but it had also been the first time the demon had made love. 

As a priest, Asahi knew and related to many people. Many even considered him part of their own families and he reciprocated and loved that feeling. Even so, love that was not fraternal was never addressed to him, and although he did not recognize it, he sorely missed it. 

The demon Nishinoya Yuu was the one who showed what was missing for his life to be complete. An incubus had introduced him to what passion was, however ironic it was. And once he understood that this was an indispensable part of his being, Asahi could not abdicate it. It was something he would need to actively seek to feel happy, fulfilled again.

After that first night, Asahi woke up the next morning alone, even though he perfectly remembered falling asleep with Yuu in his arms. His heart hurted a lot. His whole life was about to change and he didn't even know where to start. He had committed a very serious sin and needed to confess. He would probably be retaliated, very likely to be expelled from church. At the very least they would get him out of this city, he would lose contact with the people he learned to love as family and friends.

He would miss Suga, the hunter Iwaizumi, and even the eldest son of the Hinatas who could not stay a whole mass without interrupting him at least twice. And even if he overcame all that loss, he would still need to find in this vast world a person who loved him as the incubus did.

That day, feeling totally lost, Asahi prayed and cried for guidance, which way to go, what to do.

Noya could feel his energy from the other plane, although it was very beautiful, was desperate and sad. As soon as he fell asleep exhausted, he visited him again, but did not wake him. His features, even asleep, were sad. The devil did not fully understand the human heart, but it did not take much to understand the priest's suffering. The vibrant, delicious energy he had seen before was now dim and dull.

He crouched down in front of the bed and pulled a lock of hair that covered his manly features. Touching his face gently, Yuu removed the memories of himself from Asahi and swallowed them. Without those memories, without the realization that his life lacked something so important, he would no longer suffer like that.

The demon watched the following days as the priest's life resumed its simple routine. In a short time his energy returned to the vitality of the first day, making the devil's guts wrap with temptation. Noya would not admit it, but his other prey lost their taste.

Impulsively, he returned to visit the priest with some frequency. Asahi's memories would come back when they saw each other, only for the incubus to take them back at the end of the night. He didn't know how much the priest's human head would endure it, but he saw no alternatives.

After each meeting, the priest looked more and more tired when he returned to his routine. Yuu started to observe him from afar, spacing out the time between visits as much as possible. His hunger for the priest's energy was no longer relieved when he ate, his other victims completely lost their purpose.

\- Why do you always come back? - Asahi broke the silence and saw the head of the incubus rise from his chest to look at him confused. - What I mean is… I know I won't remember anything tomorrow, but it's like I… expected you.

\- I don't understand. - Noya replied confused. - It's impossible, Asahi-san. You can't wait for something that you don't know that exists.

\- I know I know…! - he said sitting on the bed. - But every day I miss something. I pray, Noya .. I pray asking what this emptiness is, asking for some sign that this pain will pass, for any answer, any sign! Bu….

Asahi turned away, clearly embarrassed by what he was about to say.

\- But…? - Noya held his face by his chin, making him look at him again.

\- But nobody answers.

Noya smiled widely, unashamed to expose his pointed teeth.

\- Your god is not really chatty, you know?

\- That's not how things work, Noya-san. - Asahi replied sarcastically, stealing the demon's own words.

The demon laughed amusedly before kissing him again.

\- I have a plan, okay? - Noya said between kisses - I know I've been messing with your head ... - he continued, entwining his fingers in Asahi's hair - But that's the only way. I don't want to put you through this anymore, so I thought of an alternative. - and looked him in the eye. - Trust me? Wait just a little bit more?

Asahi looked at the golden orbs without knowing what to expect. How could a demon fill the void he felt? As much as he now knew exactly what was missing in his daily life, the implications of that knowledge were too heavy. The church would punish him severely and he had no guarantee that he would even be happy after that, even if he had Nishinoya with him every night. Other things would miss, he couldn't have it all. He was asking for too much.

The priest felt at a dead end. And deep inside, in the darkness, the golden orbs offered him a totally mysterious alternative.

\- Yes. - Asahi would hold on to that possibility with everything he had. - I trust you.

Noya smiled broadly, with pointed canines, wings and tail moving euphorically.

\- Perfect! Now feed me again before I disintegrate from hunger. - he said spreading kisses and licks on the priest's face in a completely exaggerated way.

\- By God, stop! - Asahi managed to say between laughs before stopping the smaller one by putting his lips on his.

The demon's tail snaked again and Asahi already knew it was a clear sign of his intentions. He opened his lips to allow him to enter his mouth, feeling the sharp points of his teeth brush against his lips.

His slightly less blurred memories revealed endless possibilities of how he could feed the hungry demon. These thoughts, fueled by Noya's compact body weighing on his, were enough to make him aroused again.

For the incubus, it was enough to wish that his body was ready. He broke the kiss and went down Asahi's neck to one of his nipples. He lapped the little button, making it damp. The priest groaned as soon as he felt the tip of the demon's tongue poking his nipple quickly and repeatedly.

Noya smiled at the sound of his pleasure, feeling the tip getting hard in his mouth. The other one he squeezed between his fingers, was already pointing stiffly. He took one last blow on each of them in farewell, before continuing down the priest's broad body.

\- If you only knew how delicious you are, Asahi-san. - he said leaving a trail of drool through his chest hair, from the sternum bone to the navel.

\- I bet you say that to everyone. - Asahi countered, following him with his eyes, breathing already fast.

Noya looked up at him, with only a frown.

\- There are no others, Asahi-san. - The demon raised his hand to his mouth, and licked his palm, leaving it thick with his saliva. - You've ruined my eating habits. Nothing else has flavor, only you. - The tone was mocking, but the serious look made Asahi totally believe those words.

With a hand under his knee Noya lifted one of Asahi's long legs, enough for his bottom to lift up with. The properly lubricated hand took his semi-erect penis by the base, while he repositioned himself.

Skillfully, he held Asahi in that position by the buttock while his other hand began to masturbate him slowly. After licking his lips, Yuu leaned over to lick his entrance.

Asahi screamed and clung to the bed as he could. The muscles in his abdomen tensing to raise his hips further, wanting the incubus to have all possible access. Not that he needed it because the demon's long oiled tongue reached wherever he wanted.

\- Nishinoyaaa… ahh… Yuu…. I .. damn… ah ah

Noya didn't need to hear the priest's crazed trail of disconnected words to know that he was ecstatic. His pleasure nourished him, and he could feel his body invigorating. His tongue moved, curled, came in and out, while his lips sucked hard on his anus.

His hand never stopped masturbating, but always slowly. Asahi was practically cumming again, he just needed a little bit more. Once again he found himself grabbing the demon's horns as he could, begging the incubus to give him more, to make him come at once.

\- Yuu, faster ... more ... please I-

Nishinoya had other plans. He knew how to read all the signs of the human body, and would keep him exactly on the threshold of orgasming for the longest time. He felt his strong hand cling to his horns as he did, and he didn't even care. He wouldn't tell the human, but if his plan went wrong, this would be their last time together. With that in mind, Noya would make the most of it.

Asahi tried to roll, move, push, in any way to increase the friction he received but it was in vain. He released the horns to hold the hand that was slowly manipulating him in hopes of accelerating it. His plan failed even before he started when he felt the sharp pain of the powerful tail pulling his grip away with a firm lash.

The pain made him scream and a surge of adrenaline making him pant even faster, more breathless, more eager. Noya took the opportunity to move, his long tongue leaving his delicious ass perfectly soaked in drool.

\- It's me who's hungry and you're the one in a hurry, Asahi-san?

\- Please, Yuu, I.. don't stop I'm almost, I'm gonna, faster-

\- It's like you humans say, "Fools rush in", isn't it? - he kept the same slow and insufficient rhythm in the priest's full erection. He waited for Asahi's desperate eyes to focus on his own to take three fingers from his other hand to his mouth and suck on them willingly. - I'm no fool.

The saliva-covered fingers went straight to Asahi's crack, where the demon deftly inserted them, slowly. The entrance gradually widened with the invasion, and even more so when the incubus opened and twisted its fingers inside it.

Asahi threw his head back, lifting his hips farther in order to force it against the fingers that opened him. His leg over the boy's shoulder gave him support to get up and fuck himself in the little fingers. Even so, it was not enough. The priest sweated and hissed, frustrated, desperated.

\- Please... more, I can't, anymore... ! - he begged between heavy breaths - oh I can't take it anymore.. please, for god sake, let me come let me please please Yuu… god… Yuu!

Nishinoya rejoiced to hear his name in between pleads, especially when it came next to god's. His demonic nature was ignited in ecstasy, consuming all the energy that the priest offered him in sacrilege.

His wings stretched and flapped as his tail whipped, his throat producing moans of pleasure that sounded more like the cry of a beast. It was intoxicating. And he could have so much more.

He stopped masturbating and withdrew his fingers, pulling away completely. He watched the priest take a deep breath, sweating, heart beating fast, unhappy with the denial of his orgasm.

\- Oh Asahi-san, your god doesn't know how to enjoy life…. Lucky you I know.

Noya just indicated for the other to get up and took his place, sitting on the bed. Asahi promptly knelt, one leg on either side of the demon's hips. He bent far enough to kiss him awkwardly, his loose hair covering their faces.

Yuu ran his small hands down the long, strong thighs of the broad priest, until he squeezed his ass firmly. His smaller hands barely covered his firm buttocks. Asahi separated the kiss, tossing his hair back, lining up to receive the demon's penis.

The incubus only had to push aside the piece of fabric that covered his genitals and hold it by the base while Asahi bent over him. The human was clearly not breathing as he went down inch by inch. When he reached the base, he let out the air he was holding without realizing it, sitting well.

Noya continued to hold his buttocks, squeezing and pulling, while his mouth busied himself with kissing and licking the strong chest right in front of him. His broad chest was strong due to the work with the plantation and animals that the church maintained. Dark hair covered the chest, down the abdomen until it accumulated in the pubic area. Yuu loved to feel them brush against his mouth and face.

Asahi tried to hold on to the minor's body while pushing his hips back and forth. The precarious bed suffered from the movement, the creaks echoing through the room. His heavy breathing was now broken by his moans and the wet sound of the demon's cock penetrating him.

\- More, Noya, more ..

His kneeling position on the small body did not allow him to print the speed he needed. He was already all sensitive and the hot pressure he felt did not end, he was just tased and tortured.

The demon smiled before pulling his buttocks up, his hand going behind and feeling the exact spot where his penis entered the priest's body.

\- If you want more, help yourself, Asahi-san. - he suggested full of malice.

The human did not contradict. Leaning on Yuu's neck, he raised his knees, steadying his feet on the bed, squatting in the demon's lap. Looking deep into the yellow eyes, the priest used the strength of his legs to propel him up and down.

Their faces were very close and breathless, breathing the same warm and humid air. Each movement creating a rhythm synchronized with the groans that escaped the two. Asahi's long locks were soaked with sweat, while the demon's hair continued upwards defying gravity.

With his strong hands Noya grabbed his hips and the back of his neck, giving him the support he needed to increase his speed. He pulled his face down and looked at him deeply, in awe and passion. Nishinoya Yuu was just a wicked demon, but for him it was just impossible not to adore the human named Azumane Asahi.

\- Come now, Asahi-san ...

Unlike before, he said it without malice. He tried to show everything he felt for the other. He so wanted things to work out this way, without suffering, without problems. He wanted the human to be happy, to feel fulfilled. Was it too much for a sex demon to desire?

Asahi did not take his eyes off him as he pushed himself up and down. The small but very strong hands of the minor provided him with the support he needed to seek his own orgasm. The piercing eyes deep in his seemed to scan his soul, attentive to every cell in his body.

Fucking hime repeatedly, the priest soon came. Noya held him tight while repeating softly and tenderly "You are perfect", "Wait for me", "Just a little more". His words guided him through all the waves of pleasure that came in the next.

It was at the climax of his prey that the incubus felt his own. His physical body reached the peak of strength and health. The priest energy replenishing the demon. It made him hot, strong, fast and completely fulfilled. But for Noya, at that moment, it wasn't exactly that important anymore.

He took the human's exhausted body into his arms and deposited him carefully on the bed. He would inevitably fall asleep in no time, and perhaps this was the last time they would see each other. He leaned over him, brushing the strands of hair from his face, looking at him tenderly.

\- Yuu… - the priest said, blinking several times, already struggling to stay awake.

\- Hmmm? - he replied, running his fingers over the other's features that he would never forget.

\- Can I hug you? Just until I sleep ... - he said holding the incubus hand.

Noya smiled complacently. He gently kissed his lips and lay down on his chest. The priest's strong arms circled his body and snuggled. He noticed his breath gently rocking him up and down. Just before falling asleep completely, Noya heard him say:

\- I'll be waiting for you.

___________________

The other plan was not as cozy as Asahi's hug. It was very different from the carnal world, where he could feel reality with all his senses. The other plan was just ... white and dull.

But now he had a plan that, well, it could fail in multiple ways. But it didn't matter. He would rather risk his eternity than live it missing something couldn't have.

Noya spread its strong wings and made the path that was already known, up and away, through the heavens. The light bothered him in a way, but he also didn't care anymore.

He broke some clouds arriving at the place he was looking for, and soon he came face to face with the divine barrier that prevented him from passing. Fed up, he hit the transparent divine energy, making it sound like a door.

\- Noya ?! Is that you?!

The tall guy who materialized on his side almost immediately had shaved hair and a wide, happy smile.

\- Ryuuu!!! Of course it's me. Who else would come here ?!

Tanaka Ryunosuke wore a simple white tunic and, unlike Noya, had a clearly divine aura. The two longtime friends greeted each other with a hug, then clapped hands in a fun greeting rehearsed several ages ago.

\- You bastard, how am I supposed to know? Last time we met you were bigger than Hercules. This change is because there is some new prey in the game, right, you demon?

The bald man pretended to punch him and Nishinoya laughed remembering.

\- I was always changing and that was a long time ago, ok? New era, new era! - he said protecting himself - And will you let me in or does Aphrodite's grand palace no longer receive friends?

\- Yes, of course, get in. Things around here were pretty lame without you.

Tanaka made a movement with his hand and the barrier opened just like an invisible door, through which the two walked in.

\- And Saeko nee-san, is she giving you a lot of work?

Ryunosuke just sighed guiding the path that looked like the same white clouds from there to eternity. Arriving at a certain place, they seated themselves making some fluffy pillows, a table of fresh fruits, wine and a pleasant breeze magically appear. 

\- Ahhn ... The same as always, you know ... - Ryu replied discouraged, but taking a cup in his hand - I have my moments. Sometimes I just wanted to enjoy the insane parties she goes to, but that is still above my paycheck.

Tanaka finished by drinking from the cup as if he was drowning his sorrows. The two friends continued to talk for a while about matters of the past until silence prevailed, making Noya somewhat uncomfortable. It was obvious that his presence there implied something more than approaching an old friend, and the silence was Ryu's way of getting him to come out soon.

\- So Ryu, I ... I kind of have a problem. - the incubus finally said - And I'm pretty sure that you or Saeko nee-san are the ones who can help me.

Ryu just raised his eyebrows, curious. Nishinoya Yuu had never asked him for any favor or talked about any problems. He was an incubus, for Zeus! Was there a better existence than that?

\- You kind of worry me. - he replied drinking some more. - Spit it out, disgrace.

\- I ... I ... - At no time in all his immortal existence, Yuu thought he was going to say those words out loud. He took a deep breath and said finally. - I'm in love.

Ryu immediately started to laugh in disbelief.

\- HAHAHAHAHA Ai Noya, you are amazing !!! How I missed you, HAHAHAHA!

\- I'm serious, Ryu, stop laughing. - Noya said getting up and spreading his wings to try to convince his seriousness.

Ryu continued laughing, until he fell off his pillow, rolling on the cloud floor. Yuu would hit him, but that bastard was his only hope.

\- It is not funny. - Noya finally said, pouring himself more wine and drinking hard. - Cut the bullshit, you stupid cupid.

The angelic one had to take a deep breath to contain the crisis of laughter. He sat down again wiping his tears and enjoying the demon's angry face.

\- OK, OK, I'll stop ... I'm just really surprised. - Tanaka took a few deep breaths, managing to finally be serious - You know this is... not exactly possible. Did someone cursed you? Have you been taking drugs? Oh, I know! Did you stick yourself with that arrow I gave you?!

Yuu smashed his hand to his forehead, losing all his hope.

\- I'm serious, okay? That's not it. Will you help me or not?

Ryunosuke finally seemed to realize that the incubus was definitely serious, becoming concerned. He asked several questions compelling Noya to tell his entire story, until he understood that the demon really spoke the truth. And more than that, he was willing to do something crazy.

\- Noya, that idea of yours is insane, and completely out of my class. - Ryu said, throwing himself back on the pillow. - I know I have said a million times that I am the great God Eros, boasting about my super god status and it is obvious that I will repeat this until the end of times. But you know that, in reality, I'm really just a fucking cupid who does nothing but connect petty human lives. I don't have the power you need.

\- I know, Ryu! - Noya almost begged - But your sister has, and you need to help me. Please ... I ... I don't know what else to do.

Ryu sighed, running a hand through his shaved head, looking frustrated and angry.

\- You know I wouldn't ask for such a thing if it wasn't ... if it wasn't eating my gutts from inside. I've never felt this way before and I don't want to anymore, I want to resolve it once and for all.

\- Tsc ... - Ryu dropped his already empty cup on the table. - OK, okay, I'll take you to her.

Noya had no way of thanking his friend.

________________

They walked through what appeared to be the same white place with a clouded floor indefinitely, and Tanaka finally stopped, resting his hand on what looked like one of those invisible barriers.

\- I'll go in first and then I'll come back for you, ok? - Ryu warned and Noya agreed anxiously.

The celestial opened the transparent barrier like a door, but instead of it simply allowing passage to the other side, an even more luminous path was opened. Noya had to protect his eyes and body from that divine light that was certainly harmful to him. The sound of many drums also echoed from inside and everything stopped very quickly when Ryu entered and closed the door.

Yuu found himself alone again in the immensity of clouds where nothing was as far as the eye could see. He decided to sit down, but unlike before, there were no pillows or anything to eat. That cloud floor was not even comfortable, one of the things Noya would never understand.

Without any reference of time in that place, Noya waited patiently. When the boredom started to get strong, the door opened again and Ryu called him in. The sound of the drums was still strong, but the light that bothered him before did not seem to be present.

\- The stuff is insane inside but better than a bacchanal. - Ryu said laughing while holding the door open.

\- I kind of preferred a bacchanal, you know? I think it suits me. - Noya said loud over the drums trying to have fun.

After they entered and the door closed, Noya could feel the real grandeur of Aphrodite's palace. Everything screamed and emanated celestial energy making him extremely uncomfortable.

The place was not a palace like a human palace, but something much more ethereal. There was not really a building but clearly there was a limited kind of space. Some beams and statues merged with the clouds, as well as a fountain and running water that crossed the space.

Further to the center, a group of some thirty celestial beings played traditional drums from a certain country in the human world, the japanese Taiko. The sound was strong and synchronized, inducing the heartbeat of the listener to enter the rhythm. At the head of the group, leading the song, Noya recognized Tanaka Saeko, Ryu's sister and the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite.

_____________

The conversation with Saeko was very similar to the one that Noya had just had with her younger brother. First the Goddess laughed until she ran out of air, hitting the demon on the back as if that had been the funniest thing she had ever heard in millennia. It was some awkward moments before she recognized that he was speaking truly.

When she finally accepted the seriousness of the matter she pointed out a place for the friends to sit while she thought, walking slowly in front of them.

\- So you, Nishinoya Yuu, an incubus, are in love with a human. - she repeated aloud seeking meaning in those words. - Do you even understand what love is? How do you know it's not just gluttony? You literally eat that feeling, you don't feel it. - she decreed confused.

Noya sighed tiredly. He decided to get up and try his best to make the goddess understand him.

\- Imagine that you ate the most amazing food of your life. And this food is so good, but so good that the other foods now taste like a handful of sand. Obviously you will want to eat it again and again, and forever. - the demon explained simple-mindedly - I had never felt this before and now I will do everything to not eat any more crappy sand. Isn't this love?!

Ryuu put both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud while Saeko just shook her head in clear denial.

\- This is definitely not love, you depraved demon. This is horny, or in your case, gluttony. Wherever your filet mignon came from, there's certainly more of it out there. You just need to look better. You could be eating it for lunch and dinner if you weren't here wasting your time.

Noya clenched his fists in frustration and anger. He didn't want many Asahi like people, he just wanted the one Asahi. He knew what he was feeling. Who were those gods anyway to say what he felt or not? How could they know? He ground his teeth, holding himself back so he wouldn't let go of all the insults he was thinking about and ruin any chance he had.

\- Hey, nee-san .. - Ryuu called to her, moving away from the demon who was clearly holding on to not explode - Don't you think you're being too harsh?

\- You can't possibly believe this, Ryu, can you? Like yesterday you two were on Bacchus partying with demigods and today he is in love? Please. He sure is nice, he's our dear friend and everything, but he's still an incubus, a sex demon, that's what he does! Sex! It's simple.

\- You can't be reducing him to just that. He's Yuu, remember? How many millions of times did we have fun without involving any sex?

\- How about that time when you created links between humans and half wolves only to be able to watch the very crazy sex they made? - Saeko asked wryly. - Or that time when you linked a human and a vampire? That one was great too, I am surprised by your creativity.

\- OK OK maybe our hobbies are about sex, but that's not the point!!! - Ryu tried to rationalize with his sister but it was difficult.

Nishinoya was a little distant but he was obviously able to hear everything that the brother and sister spoke scandalously. His past really condemned him, he couldn't get away from his nature that much. But he would try until the end, he had promised to Asahi.

\- Ryuu, onee-san, please. Let me try to explain one more time? This time without food? Please?

Saeko just agreed and sat down without hope. Noya took a deep breath, again, and started counting.

\- His name is Azumane Asahi, and he is a priest. - Saeko rolled her eyes and immediately faced Ryunosuke in a silent conversation so expressive, that Yuu could almost hear her exasperated voice shouting: DIDN'T I TELL YOU? - May I continue? You said you were going to listen.

\- OK, ok, go ... - She waved a hand for him to keep going, disinterested.

Noya told how it was his first visit to Asahi, how they made love, and how devastating the next day was for the human. He tried to describe the best he could how he felt bad and guilty for his pain. Saeko still didn't seem impressed.

He went on talking about how he manipulated his memories so he wouldn't remember the meetings when he woke up, but he always returned them during the nights they spent together. He told how the priest reported that his life was incomplete, always looking for something he lacked, without even knowing what it was.

With Noya he discovered that what was missing was affective love, carnal contact. And the devil really wanted to provide those things for him, to complete his life. He wanted him to be happy and have a good life, above all else.

Finally, he spoke of how he was willing to give up his own existence so that the Goddess Aphrodite of love would recognize his feelings, and send him to earth as a human.

\- Do you know that even if I do that, and I'm not saying that I will, there is no guarantee that you two will ever meet? There's like…. 450 million humans? How many died in the black plague? - She spoke sarcastically waiting for Ryu to confirm her numbers, but he didn't. 

\- This is where the key role of my best friend Tanaka Ryunosuke comes in! - Noya says finally, surprising his friend.

\- Do I have an important part? - he said excitedly. - I thought I just had to convince nee-san !! What I need to do?

Noya turned Ryu to her sister as if introducing him to her.

\- The incredible Ryu here will do what he does best and create a link between me and Asahi! I am sure that my human self will travel the world to find Asahi if he needs to, even if it is among 7 billion humans!

\- Argh ... Just imagining the world with 7 billion humans gives me a yearning. Please, do not say that…

\- Certainly!!! - Ryu celebrated excitedly ignoring his sister's comment - And I will certainly hit the right person, rest assured!

That reassurance made Nishinoya even more concerned. Ryu was not exactly recognized for his aim.

\- See, nee-san ... It seems to me a very well prepared plan. What's your excuse? - the younger brother wanted to know.

Saeko sighed and stood up to the front of the incubus, intimidating him with her height.

\- Noya, you know that once we do that, there is no going back. The end. You are done. There is no way to regret it. Do you understand that? 

\- I know and I already said that I don't want to eat sand anymore, onee-san. - Yuu replied determinedly.

\- You know how long a human life is? Like 50 years? 60 if you're very lucky. You will be exchanging your timeless existence for that. Only that.

\- They'll be the best 50 years of my life, rest assured.

\- They will not be because you will not remember anything of your existence as an incubus, your life can literally suck for 50 years and end. Or worse, you can be killed or die sick much sooner.

\- It doesn't matter, I made a promise and I will keep it.

\- Did you even stop to think how we, who are going to stay here on this plane, are going to see you literally live half a dozen years and die, abandoning us forever? Have you thought about how we will feel? You little sucker devil! My friends don't just die, I'm not used to it! I won't know how to deal with it. - She said altered, turning her back.

If Noya did not know that Tanaka Saeko, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, was the toughest goddess of Olympus, he might even suspect that she was swallowing her tears.

\- Ahhh man I hadn’t thought of that! It's awful… ahhh! - Ryu appeared beside him hugging him and crying copiously. Tears flowed freely as he sobbed and even coughed, choking on his tears. - Ryu, think about it!

\- I apologize to you, for my selfishness, but I really made my decision.

Saeko turned to them, serious, and crossed her arms firmly.

\- So come on little cupid brother, we have a couple in love to unite.

Nishinoya never knew if he had actually made the Goddess of Love cry that day, but he was absolutely sure that he had chosen the right path.

____________________

It was just another day when Asahi plowed the field, weeded and took care of the animals. The day was very clear and the sun was warm since early morning. Tired and discouraged as in most days, Asahi tied his hair up and sat in the shade.

Everything was quiet, the city was peaceful, the market was bustling, the families were happy and the church's services were always full. He lacked nothing. And at the same time he was, as always, waiting, looking for something.

\- Oe !!

Asahi heard someone shout from the front, near the church entrance. Nobody in the city would ever make such a scandal, what was happening? He got up, going around the pens to immediately see the person shouting.

\- Ohh it must be you! You are the long-haired priest, aren't you?

The stranger approached the grounds, smiling pleasantly. He was a short man, with slanted eyes and tousled hair. A scar went down the middle of his head to half of his forehead, leaving his hair white only in that portion.

The clothes he wore were old and worn, although the boots and belts looked fine. At his waist, the wide belt held tools and even a large wide knife. In another belt, which crossed his chest, he had a backpack that looked quite heavy. Even with all those things, he moved nimbly. He entered the church grounds and walked towards Asahi without even thinking twice.

\- It can only be you! - He said smiling broadly, his eyes closing by raising his cheeks - I was told at the port that yours is the best beer in town! Please tell me it's really you, because I haven't had a decent drink in weeks.

Asahi was still somewhat in shock with all the information and agitation that that person brought him.

\- Yes, it's me, I-

\- AH! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. - He said quickly rubbing his right hand on his pants to clean it. - Nice to meet you, I'm Nishinoya Yuu.

\- Azumane Asahi ... - Still a little overwhelmed, Asahi shook the visitor's hand, which immediately caught his attention. The hand was small, but with a strong grip. It was very rough and calloused. It also had a strange smell, which was not so good, but had a comforting feeling.

\- Oh, I'm sorry about that. - Nishinoya accused himself, taking his hand away- I travel the world like a sailor in a fishing boat! - spoke proudly pointing to his own chest. - My hands are always kind of smelling like fish but it's because I'm the best fisherman on the continent! I once caught a swordfish with my own hands, can you believe me?

The priest smiled, feeling something very different. It wasn't like he believed the fisherman's story, but he wanted to know a lot more. He wanted to ask where he came from, what places he had seen, what stories he had to tell. Asahi still didn't know what he was looking for, but something told him that this man in front of him would help him find it.

**Author's Note:**

> \- According to Wikipedia, at the time of the black plague, the world's population was in fact around 450 million and was reduced to around 350 million. Today we are currently more than 7 billion human beings.  
> \- In case it wasn't clear, Noya and Asahi are now close to 30 years old. Saeko was very sweet and made the human Noya born at the right time.  
> \- Also If it is not clear, in this religion that I invented, priests can relate lovingly, but they can only have sex after marriage.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed cause I had lots of fun writing it!! I would really apreciate if you leave a comment! Thank you ;)


End file.
